Firestorm
by Flame girl 123
Summary: He would destroy them. He would always destroy them. Because fire always destroys. Nothing is as dangerous as a spark.
1. Chapter 1

He stepped into the darkness of the tunnels just as the fire burst forth from his whole body, surrounding him a whirlwind of flames. He had first started to feel the firestorm building up inside of him, threatening to overtake him, after they had fought the shape shifters. Reese had seen something in him, because she let him live, saying the words that now haunted his nightmares.

"You will always destroy them, fire does nothing but destroy, and you will always destroy them!" She had said, before morphing into a black swarm, and disappearing into the darkness. He had shot a fireball after her.

As he quietly made his way upstairs, Oliver silently watched as his best friend slipped back into their bedroom.

The next morning, standing at the top of the stairs, he smiled as he watched his friends casually talking with each other as they ate breakfast.

"Hi Kaz," Chase said, as he looked at the boy at the top of the stairs.

Oliver looked up at his friend, but his face soon reflected terror, as his best friend suddenly collapsed, gasping for breath, and fell down the stairs.

"Kaz, Kaz, breathe Kaz!"


	2. Chapter 2

**~Firestorm~**

Somewhere far away he heard his name being called, telling him to breathe, but no matter how hard he tried, the immense heat he felt, like a fire consuming him, was too much. He fell into darkness, but he could see the red flames licking at his vision. He reached out his hand and was engulfed in flames, though he wasn't burned.

Fear gripped him again, as her words echoed throughout his nightmare, "You will always destroy them!"

He cried out, and was met with coldness, an icy chill edging in, putting out the flames.

And then cold metal on his neck, he yelped as the needle was plunged into his skin, and he was taken into an impenetrable darkness, where nothing could reach him.

* * *

 **~Author's note~**

 **So what do you think so far? What do you think is happening to Kaz? Sorry it's so short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Chase, his lips are turning blue, I…I can't keep using my Cryo Blast on him, it's killing him!" Oliver shouted, as he looked down at his best friend, "Come on, Kaz, stay with me, buddy."

"Just a little bit longer, we need to get his temperature down, it's still way too high, even for him," Chase explained, as he ran around the cyber desk and hit a few buttons, checking Kaz's vitals.

Sure, Kaz did have fire and heat powers that allowed him to withstand higher temperatures than most, even allowing him to go into burning buildings and survive.

But these high temperatures were really worrying Chase.

Bree came around the table and stood beside Kaz, and held his hand in hers, gently squeezing his hand to reassure him that she was there with him, "Kaz, it's Bree, I'm right here with you."

She looked down at the fire powered boy, lying on the table, his face full of pain as well as terror, his mind fighting against some unseen demons, it broke her heart.

"Can't we do something for him?" Bree asked, as Kaz cried out again, unconsciously tightening his grip on her hand.

All of a sudden, Skylar came super speeding down to Mission Command, and jabbed a needle into Kaz's neck. Within seconds, the fire boy became still, and his breathing slowed down.

"Oliver, you can stop now, his temperature is going down," Chase told the ice powered boy.

Oliver quickly dropped his hands, letting the icy mist of his Cryo Blast disappear.

"Kaz…Kaz?" Bree questioned, gently shaking the boy's shoulder, panic slowly edging into her voice as she felt his hand go limb in hers, and fall away. "Skylar, what…what did you do?"

Chase jumped up, hearing the panic in his sister's voice. "Oliver…?"

"Kaz's powers are going out of control for some reason, and we just gave him a mild power suppressant," Oliver explained.

"So…you took away his powers?" Bree asked.

"Just temporality," Skylar told the two siblings.

Suddenly, an alarm began blaring, meaning that Kaz's temperature was going dangerously high again.

"What the…no, no, no, the power suppressant should have worked…why didn't it work?" Oliver asked, mostly to himself, as he ran over to Kaz, and started hitting his best friend with his Cryo Blast.

Right at that moment, when Oliver activated his Cryo Blast, something happened, Kaz seemed to become fire, as a whirlwind of flames surrounded him.

Chase activated his force field, keeping Bree and Skylar behind it.

Oliver activated his water shield to protect himself from the flames, as he, along with Bree, Skylar, and Chase, got on the hyper lift, leaving Kaz alone in Mission Command.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oliver…?"

The ice powered boy looked up from his hands, to see everybody looking at him, waiting for him to explain.

"Firestorm," was all Oliver said, breathing the word out.

Skylar looked at Oliver with a mixture of fear and confusion, she was silent for a moment, as if trying to figure something out, "Why would Kaz's powers be going into Firestorm, now?" Skylar asked.

Oliver looked up at the beautiful alien girl sitting beside him on the couch, and squeezed her hand, "I…I don't know, something must have happened to make Kaz doubt his powers," the ice powered boy said, looking up and meeting Skylar's beautiful brown eyes, which were filled with worry and questions.

"Would either of you mind telling _us_ what's going on?" Bree asked, looking between the two.

Oliver took a deep breath.

"Chase, do you remember the time that I thought Kaz was getting better at controlling his powers than I was, and my cyclone ended up knocking Mr. Davenport off the balcony?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when a superhero begins to doubt their powers, it can be very dangerous, especially for fire and heat powered superheroes, their powers can get so out of their control that their powers can literally take over, and when that happens it's called Firestorm," Oliver explained.

"So…we just have to make sure Kaz believes in his powers again," Bree said, getting up and walking over to the hyper lift, she stopped in her tracks and turned around when she realized that the others weren't following her.

"What guys, Kaz is down there all by himself, probably scared, we need to go help him!" Bree said, looking back when nobody got off the couch.

"Believe me, Bree, I want to help Kaz just as much as you do, but it's not that simple," Oliver told her.

"It never is," Bree said, throwing her hands up in frustration, and sitting back on the couch.

"Bree," Chase hissed.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Bree exclaimed.

"Bree, we first have to find out why Kaz is doubting his powers so much that they are going into Firestorm, and to do that we need to temporarily take away his powers," Oliver explained.

"Well…how do we do that, because that power suppressant that Skylar gave him didn't seem to work?" Chase asked.

Oliver was silent for a few moments before continuing.

"Well, Skylar and I already called Mr. Davenport and Douglas and explained what's happening, and we asked them if they could build a power dampening capsule for Kaz."

Bree and Chase just looked at each other.

"They should be here any minute."

Right then, Mr. Davenport and Douglas walked through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kaz…Kaz…" she called his name from the darkness.

The exhausted, fire powered boy looked up through the glass at her, with tired eyes.

"Bree…what…what am I doing in here?" He asked.

"What do you mean…you're right where you belong, in a cage," she said, her words laced with anger, as she walked out of the darkness.

"Bree…what…what happened?" Kaz gasped.

Her face was ashen, her eyes dull and sunken, devoid of life, almost as if she were…

"No, it…it can't be…you…you…can't be…?"

"What…finish the sentence, Kaz…that's the least you can do!" Bree shouted, her hollow eyes looking right at him.

Kaz looked away, tears beginning to sting at the corners of his eyes.

"No…where's…where's Oliver?" Kaz whispered the question.

Bree stepped closer, her face blank, devoid of emotion as she said…

"You should know…you killed him…you killed all of us!"

"NO!" Kaz yelled, shaking his head, trying to wake himself up from this nightmare.

"It's all your fault, Kaz, it's all your fault," Bree taunted, as she came ever closer, looking at him through cold, dead, unseeing eyes.

"It's all your fault, Kaz," she hissed.

"NO…NO…NO…please NO!" Kaz yelled, closing his eyes tightly as the tears fell down.

Then suddenly **…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He jolted awake.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kaz...what's wrong?" Oliver asked, as he frantically ran off the hyper lift, followed by Skylar, Bree, Chase, Donald, and Douglas.

Oliver pressed his hands against the glass of the power-dampening capsule; looking at his best friend, worry filled his eyes.

"No…no…it's all my fault…you're gone…I…I destroyed everything ," Kaz stuttered, frantically looking around, his eyes rapidly flitting around the room.

"Oliver, you need to calm him down," Skylar whispered to the ice-powered boy, as she came up to stand behind him.

"I'll try, but the last time Kaz was like this, he wouldn't listen to me," Oliver said, remembering at Mighty Med when Kaz was first beginning to figure out his fire powers and he lost control, nearly burning down the hospital.

"Kaz…Kaz, come on buddy, look at me…look, we're all still here, we're right here with you…you're not alone, and you're not going to destroy anything," Oliver said, desperately trying to get through to the fire powered boy.

Kaz walked over, stopping in front of the glass wall of his capsule. He looked with wide eyes at Oliver, and then his eyes fell on Skylar, Bree, Chase, Donald, and Douglas.

"You…you guys are alright?" Kaz questioned.

"Yes, Kaz, we're fine," Bree said, as she came up and placed her hand on the glass.

Remembering the nightmare, Kaz stepped backwards a few steps. Bree frowned, and dropped her hand.

"Kaz, what's wrong?"

"You…you told me that…that I belonged in a cage…that I destroyed everything!" Kaz shouted, burying his face in his hands.

Bree was shocked, she would never say that to Kaz, realizing that it must have been the nightmare that he was having, she smiled sweetly up at the fire-powered boy.

"Kaz, look at me, that was just a nightmare, _this_ is real," Bree said, as she went to open the capsule door.

"No, Bree!" Kaz shouted.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt us," Bree said.

Bree opened the capsule door and Kaz stepped towards her, reaching out for her hand. Then suddenly he stopped, as his brown eyes, full of fear, stared into her beautiful brown ones.

"Kaz…it's okay," Bree said, trying her best to reassure him.

"No, Bree, just leave," Kaz mumbled.

"Kaz, we're not leaving you," Bree said, looking back at Chase, Skylar, and Oliver, who all nodded.

"Kaz, _I'm_ not leaving you," Bree said, turning back, and saying it a little quieter so that the others wouldn't hear.

She took a few steps forward, all the while looking at Kaz.

"You know, Breezy…you really should listen to Fire Boy," a familiar voice spoke, as a black cloud floated above their heads and landed in the corner, morphing into a very familiar raven haired teenager.

Reese walked out of the darkness, and over to Kaz. Kaz backed away.

"What's wrong, Kazzy, are we having trouble controlling our powers?" Resse said with mock concern.

"Get away from him!" Chase shouted.

"You…you're the one who did this, you made Kaz doubt his powers," Oliver said, looking at his best friend, "Kaz, look at me, whatever she told you, it's not true."

"Oh, I just told him what he already knew, that he's always had the power to destroy, to become the greatest villain in the world," Reese said, an evil smile growing on her face.

"NO!"

Suddenly, Reese was blasted backwards into the power-dampening capsule.

Everyone looked over at Kaz, watching the fire slowly flickering out from his hands.

Skylar super sped forward and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"So…things didn't quite go the way you thought they would, huh, Reese?" Roman smirked, leaning against the wall and looking at his little sister.

"Shut up, Ro!" Reese shouted, standing up and walking across her cell, "Just get me out of here!"

Roman laughed, as he broke his sister out of her cell, and together they morphed into a black swarm and disappeared into the darkness.

 **~Back at the Penthouse~**

"Now, Kaz!" Oliver shouted, as he threw his hands out in front of him, sending a dozen glittering, sharp as knives, icicles straight at Kaz.

Kaz activated his fire shield, a new power that he had discovered, the red and orange flames whirling in front of him, like the blades on a windmill.

The icicles evaporated into a cloud of steam as they hit Kaz's fire shield.

"Way to go, Kaz!" Skylar cheered, as she joined them out on the balcony.

"Yeah, Kaz, that fire shield of yours is pretty cool," Chase said, "Get it, cool…because fire is hot…oh, come on guys, that was funny!"

Bree got up from her chair and walked over to her brother, "Sure it was, Chase," she said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Anyways, Kaz, buddy, I'm really proud of you," Oliver praised his best friend, "You're really getting control of your powers again!"

"Thanks, but um…I'm still not…I mean, I still don't trust my powers completely to not go out of control again," Kaz admitted to his friends.

"Well, we trust your powers, Kaz," Skylar said, coming up and putting her arm around Kaz's shoulder, "Everything Reese told you wasn't true, so just forget about it, okay."

"But what Reese said about me becoming the greatest super villain in the world _is_ true, Oliver, when Future Me came to Mighty Med, well, I became a villain in the future, so what if I can't control my powers again and they go into firestorm…what…what if this is the start of me becoming a villain?"

"Whoa, Kaz, that's not going to happen because you changed the future, by almost sending yourself into that black hole, and besides, Future You said that _I_ was a villain first, and that's more likely to happen now because my Mom is a super villain."

Oliver then looked up at everyone; they were all looking at him strangely.

"But it won't, aw, come on guys, I'm not going to become a super villain just because my Mom is."

Everyone broke out laughing, and Bree came over and put her arm around Oliver's shoulder.

"We know, Oliver, for one thing, no one would take you seriously," Bree laughed, before walking back inside.

"Thanks, Bree…hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked, as they all followed Bree inside for lunch.

"Coming, Kaz?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah…yeah, I'll be in in a minute," Kaz told her.

"Kay," Skylar smiled at her friend, before going inside.

When everyone had gone inside, and Kaz was alone, the fire powered boy looked down at his hands, all of a sudden, he saw tiny flames, licking at his fingertips.

Kaz looked back towards the penthouse, his eyes suddenly a fiery red.

 **~The End~**

 **Well, I really had fun writing this story.**


End file.
